Obsession - Fem Slash
by RandyOrton'sVixen
Summary: When a girl who gets whatever she wants finds the one thing she cant have then everybody will pay


Title - Obsession - Fem Slash*

Author - RandyOrton'sVixen

Rating - M

Disclaimer - it's just an idea

Distribution - Ask first please

Characters - Stephanie McMahon, Triple H, Roman Reigns and more

Contains - sex, violence, language, death

Spoilers - None

Summary When a girl who gets whatever she wants find the one thing she cant have then everybody will pay

Chapter 1/?

My name is Stephanie Marie McMahon, and to say I have lead a charmed life would be an under statement. Ever since I was four years old all I had to do was point my finger at something, and my parents would race to buy it for me that used to make my brother Shane so mad.

Daddy was always telling him how hard he needed to work for things. Yeah right when I was growing up Macy's and Bloomingdale's were my best friends.

So I was shocked when Daddy offered me the job at WWE. I mean come on yeah my family has been in the wrestling business forever, but that didn't mean I wanted to work there.

That all changed the day I met Hunter.

He made my insides do things nobody else ever had, and it wasn't long before I was pointing at him with that familiar look in my eye.

See he was dating this girl Eva at the time but I didn't let that deter me not one bit. I just went to dear old daddy's office and poof the next night she was mysteriously fired from the show. Crazy how things seem to work out right?

So yeah it's been a pretty comfy ride all these years with nobody daring to say no to the billion dollar princess.

Paul and I have two adorable little girls and one very handsome son. We live in Stamford just five houses down from my parents and were both on the show as well as working behind the scenes.

So yeah life has been pretty good to me, well except in one area.

See I haven't told Paul yet, but I have been with some of the divas on our roster and I don't mean out to lunch and for shopping either. Some of them are animals and some of the other ones well lets just let that go.

My favorite one so far would have to be Natalya, if her daddy and uncle… well that's a story for another time.

"You know on second thought I don't really think I am going to let Paul in on my little secret. I mean I am sure he has kept tons from me, so what will this little one hurt?

You know that's what I used to think….until I met her

She was about five eight or nine with soft brown hair and hazel eyes, the first time I laid eyes on her I wanted her so bad I was aching.

It was a Monday Night Raw and after getting some information from some production guys I found out she was the new girlfriend of Roman Reigns, one of the superstars on our roster, and for the first time in my life I envied someone.

I knew Roman had a match that night against Dolph Ziggler, so I sent my assistant Kristin to Roman's locker room with an invitation to come and watch the match with me. Imagine my surprise when Kristin came back handing me the invitation back.

"She said thanks but no thanks….she would rather watch it with Dean and Seth….sorry boss"

I should have been mad, hell I should have been furious but you know the exact opposite was true. This beauty intrigued me like no one else ever had and I made it my mission to not only find out more about her but also to add her to my ever growing list of secrets.

*Monday Night Raw - The Shield's Dressing Room*

Raven St Claire smiled when her boyfriend came through the door.

"You were amazing baby as usual" she said wrapping her arms around his neck as he picked her up swinging her around placing a tender kiss on her lips.

Feeling her immediately respond to the kiss he slid his hands down pulling her closer to him.

"Roman…..the guys could come in…." she protested softly tilting her head as he moved to kiss her neck.

"Don't care" he muttered slipping his hand up under her Roman Reigns t shirt finding one cloth covered breast gently twisting her nipple until she moaned.

"I….Roman we can't do this" she said gently pushing him away.

"How far to the hotel?" he asked as she fixed her shirt.

"We still have an hour of raw to go" Raven replied laughing.

"Your kidding right?"

"No…sorry baby how about I go get you some water or something?"

"No thanks I'm going to go grab a shower be right back"

"Okay im going to head to catering for a minute" she said waving at him before opening the door, and running right into Stephanie McMahon.

"Hello Ms. McMahon Roman is still…." she began only to have Stephanie

Hold her hand up.

"Hello Raven I'm actually not here to see Roman….I'm here to see you"

Surprise was evident on the other woman's face.

"If this is about the invite….

"No no not at all Raven I should have realized you would want to watch the match with Roman's friends"

"I was about to head to catering…" she began

"Of course this will only take a moment …I just wanted to make sure you were coming to the Wrestle Mania party next month?"

"Roman hasn't mentioned it…."

"Well I have no idea what he's waiting for ….let me extend a personal invitation to you, its going to be a terrific time and of course you'll be at

Mania cheering Roman on?"

"Of course" Raven replied smiling.

"Great I hope to see you there….have a great rest of the night" Stephanie said.

"You to Ms. McMahon" Raven replied.

"Please call me Stephanie….all my friends call me Stephanie"

"All right Stephanie if you will excuse me?"

"Sure sorry" she replied moving out of her way watching every move she made as she walked down the hall.

"I will have her in my bed if it's the last thing I do…..believe that" Stephanie thought to herself smiling.


End file.
